Lost and Found
by haniko
Summary: uryu is kidnapped and it is up to ichigo, chad and orihime to find him. Ichiishi Ichigo x Ishida Ishida x Ichigo


Lost and Found.

Uryu was walking home from the store, when suddenly he had a feeling that some one was watching him. He thought about calling his boyfriend, Ichigo, when he was pressure pointed. He passed out.

Ichigo was worried. It was two days since he had seen Uryu and Uryu hadn't called, answered Ichigo's calls, or texts. Ichigo called Orihime. Of course everyone knew about Uryu and Ichigo's relationship but Orihime was the one who accepted them first. Orihime answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh Orihime have you seen Uryu?"

"No why?"

"I haven't seen him in 2 days"

"Well I will keep an eye out for him"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Bye"

"Bye"

Ichigo then called Chad.

"Hello?'

"Hey Chad? Have you seen Uryu?"

"No"

"Can you keep an eye out for him?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"Mhm"

Next it was Renji

"Hey Ichigo whats going on?"

"Have you seen Uryu?"

"No. Did you forget that I am in the Soul Society?"

"SHIT! Yes"

"OK but I will keep an eye out for him when I am in the World of the Living"

"Thank you. And before I call Rukia is she in the Soul Society?"

"No problem. And yes she is here."

"What you idiot?" Rukia had seem to taken the phone from Renji.

"I was looking for Uryu... but seeing that you are in the Soul Society I am guessing not?"  
"You are correct."

"OK then bye" and before Rukia could answer he hung up

Uryu woke up in a small room. _Where am I?_ He wondered. He looked for his phone, which he found still in his back pocket. He called Ichigo. Ichigo answered

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"Uryu?"

"I don't know where I am, if you were going to ask that, but it seems it is Seki-Seki."

"OK. Even if it is Seki-Seki, I will find you."

"Thank you Ichigo"

"Your welcome. I love you"

"I love you to"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Ichigo ran downstairs where he dodged a attack from his dad and yelled "I going to find Uryu!" and ran off. As he ran, he spotted Chad and Orihime in the park. He ran over to them. "Hey"

"Hello Kurosaki-kun"

"Do you two want to come with me in my search for Uryu? I got a call from him and i have a feeling i know where he is,"

"Sure Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

So they ran off into the forest. About a day's travel they came across a clearing with a hut in it.

"He is in there"

"How can you be sure Ichigo?"

"I can feel his spiritual pressure. It may be weak do to the fact that the walls are Seki-Seki, but he is in there,"

Uryu heard Ichigo's voice. He couldn't understand the words but he could tell it was Ichigo, and it calmed him. "Ichigo?" he called out.

"Ichigo?" The little group heard from the clearing "See?"

"Oh OK"

Ichigo walked out in to the clearing when Uryu called out again. "Uryu?"

Uryu heard Ichigo call out his name. "Ichigo?" The door handle started moving but it didn't move enough to open the door. "Ichigo you have to use Zangetsu! Wait the door is Seki-Seki as well... GETSUGA TENSHO! USE YOUR GETSUGA TENSHO! IT IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL WORK!"

"OK but you don't have to yell"

Ichigo did have his doubts about using Getsuga Tensho but apparently it would be the only thing that would work. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" and the shack was blasted away

Uryu must have forgotten about the power of Getsuga Tensho because he was blown into the air so high that he couldn't see anyone. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" He screamed as he started coming down. Ichigo was back into his body when he saw him. "Saten Kensho! I reject I reject!" Orihime called out. Uryu landed, face first on the shield, safely but with now broken glasses. "ow," he said as he sat up. Everything was blurry. Ichigo was snickering. "Whats so funny?" "I will never get used to you without glasses," Uryu cocked his head to the side, confused. "Your glasses are broken," Orihime explained " OK then... thats why I can't see 2 inches in front of my face," Uryu eyes widened in fear. "ICHIGO LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Ichigo looked behind him there stood a man he had never seen before. From behind him he heard Uryu growl- or hiss- at the man. "Ryuuken! You bastard!"

Orihime looked at Uryu and saw him holding up one of the cracked lenses of his glasses to his eye. "I know understand why you did this! You were the one who did this! You didn't like my relationship with Ichigo!" But before he could continue he fainted because of the spiritual pressure Ichigo was emitting. He was of course in a Seki-Seki building before. Orihime caught him with her Saten Kensho before he fell.

Ichigo stared at the man. He had silver hair, glasses,and looked a little like Uryu. " I am Uryu's father, Ryuuken" The man said. "So you are his father," "Yes and I came to take my son back from the idiotic arms of a soul reaper!" and at saying that he drew out something from his shirt. From behind Ichigo, Uryu said "He is the true last quincy. Yet I thought that the last quincy was supposed to see the obvious! I am perfectly happy where I am! It is not your choice whose arms I am, But mine! Stop being a idiot and let me live me life the way I wish!" Uryu then started coughing up blood and Orihime said "Stop talking yet alone yelling, it is making your wound worse," "sorry"

"I assume you are a soul reaper? You the one with the dyed hair," "IT'S NOT DYED!" "Yes it is" "NO IT IS NOT! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ryuuken easily dodged the attack. "Ichigo he is just trying to provoke you. Ignore him," Ichigo looked behind him at Uryu. "OK"

Uryu cried out in pain. Ryuuken had shot a arrow at him. It had gone straight threw him. Uryu now had a hole in his stomach. "I will keep you from his arms if it kills you!"

"Why does it matter to you? You have already declared I am no longer your son! If you disowned me then why does this matter to you?" Uryu then passed out from blood loss

"He has a point. Why do I care who he wasts his life with? He could die and I wouldn't care!" Ryuuken then ran off into the forest. Nobody pursed him. That was when a Sekimon opened and Hanatoro, Rukia, and Renji came out of it. Hanatoro ran over to help heal Uryu. "He is alive, but his soul is weakening," Hanatoro said. Rukia went over to Ichigo who was in the fetal position. "Ichigo?" Snort "Are you OK?" Snore " Wait is he-" "ASLEEP?" Renji asked finishing Rukia's sentence. Only to confirm him sleeping, Ichigo fell to one side with a snore.

Later that day, when they where all back at Urahara's, Ichigo woke up. Snuggled up next to him was a sleeping Uryu. He was sleeping contently. He even had a smile on his face. A small smile, but still a smile. Ichigo reached his hand up and started stroking Uryu's hair. A couple minutes later, Orihime walked in to see Ichigo still stroking Uryu's hair and Uryu sleeping quite contently. "Hello Kurosaki-kun. It seems that Uryu found his way to you, even in his sleep."

"Yes it does seem so" and at that Uryu woke up. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still stroking my hair?"

"Because I want to"

Uryu looked up at Ichigo, then smiled that smile only Ichigo could get out of him. Uryu sat up which made Ichigo sit up as well. They where both happy and that was all that mattered. Orihime left the room. Uryu tackled Ichigo with a hug. Then he kissed Ichigo. Of course Ichigo kissed back. With them all was right in the world and that was all they cared about.

_The End_


End file.
